


Waiting 'til Tomorrow

by Desolate_charm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Louis, Cute, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Growing Up Together, I also don't know if smut will be included, M/M, There should be more but I don't know what else to tag, Unsure, Waiting Harry, ok I'm lying I do heeheehee, wedding disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_charm/pseuds/Desolate_charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I'm very bad and new to this, but in short summary, this is basically a story of Harry and Louis' growing fondness of each other. Even after it (eventually) seems as if they had both moved on and Louis doesn't feel ready or comfortable to come out. They both are subconsciously (ok moreso Harry) waiting for it to be ok to be together. </p><p>Yes horrible and cheesy and I really hope that as I go on, I'll be able to change this BS summary XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting 'til Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sup  
> So this is my first story, meaning that things are going to change a bit as I find the perfect direction to go into. Hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

Harry bet that no one was even paying attention to him, but that still couldn't stop the uneasiness he felt, holding his tray of food and walking through the cafeteria. It would just be his luck to get absolutely no classes or a lunch period with any of the few students he knew, or could tolerate. He remembered during the freshmen orientation, his friend from grade school, Niall, and him stood side by side with their closed rosters, fearing to check their schedules because they KNEW they wouldn't get any classes together. Their thoughts were correct as most, if not all of their classes happened to be across the hall or next door.


End file.
